skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spyro
Spyro Skye Duskshine is a purple dragon who hails from the Dragon Realms. Spyro joined the Skylanders when he met Master Eon in the Summer Forest. Spyro later created the Gorilla Club, a Gorillaz fan club, with his best friend Ridley Spiritkiller. Spyro was also the one who defeated the evil Cynder Blacksky and released her from King Malefor's dark forces, and later convinced Master Eon to let her join the Skylanders. Backstory 'Spyro Duskshine '''was born in the Dragon Realms, located in another world far from Skylands, and was from a race of rare purple animus dragons who could control the powers of magic, along with the Elements. Spyro was raised by the older guardian dragons, who taught him the powers of the Elements. Spyro eventually grew up to be a hero in the realm, a warrior against evil and a defender of peace. Spyro defeated evil such as Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, the Sorceress, and Red, along uniting the realm of Avalar to be one with the Dragon Realms. Spyro's many adventures and heroic tactics are written in the Scrolls of the Ancients. Spyro first met the wise Portal Master Master Eon when he was playing in the Summer Forest one day. Eon had heard of Spyro's many adventures in the Dragon Realms, and offered him to join the Skylanders. Eon told Spyro that Skylands was a very dangerous place, and if Darkness managed to find a way to take over it, the Universe would fall, along with Skylands. Spyro agreed to become a Skylander, in which he was teleported via portal to Eon's castle on Core of Light Island, where he became a Skylander. Spyro left the realms, and moved to Skylands, where he made his new home in Acornia. Some time later, Kaos destroyed the Core of Light, causing Spyro and the rest of the Skylanders to be turned to stone and banished to Earth, luckily, they were brought back by the new Portal Master, and Spyro helped restore the Core of Light. Spyro was also one of the Skylanders who were stuck in the toy store. ''Claus and his Skylanders Spyro is mentioned in From the Depths of DeviantART, when Claus clicks on a picture on DeviantART, and it turns out to be a flash playing loud music with Spyro and Cynder kissing. In Ghost of the Lioness, it is mentioned that Claus has classic-Spyro themed pillows in the basement of his house. Personality Spyro is a brave hero, and never backs down from a fight. He is strong-willed, young at heart, headstrong, and is always the first Skylander to charge into battle when evil attacks. He is known to be obsessed with the band Gorillaz, to the point of creating the Gorilla Club, a Gorillaz fan club, with his best friend Ridley. He is also a fan of Lapfox Trax, and his favorite alias is Jackal Queenston. Spyro also has photograpic memory, which allows him to have more knowledge of Skylands then any other Skylander, he even has knowledge of every island and creature he's encountered in Skylands and even outside of Skylands. Spyro also is quite curious, and rarely ever cautious, which causes him to get into trouble sometimes. Spyro is also a quick learner, as he has the ability to master to powers and abilities in only a few hours. Abilities Spyro, being a purple dragon from Antichton, has the rare ability to master the powers of the Elements. Throughout the years, Spyro learned how to master the powers of each one of the Elements. Spyro's favorite Elements are Fire and Magic. Using his horns, he can fuse them with the Element of Fire and charge with them at enemies. Using his wings, Spyro can also fly. Relationships Friends/Allies *Ridley Spiritkiller (specil frend) *Sparx (close friend and foster brother) *Tails Prower (close friend) *Foxy *Rayman Magicmoon *Claus Ryuka Enemies *Sparky Spitball (bitter rivals) *Porky Minch Gallery Main= Spyro01.png|Spyro listening to Gorillaz. (Art by Junglepunked, colored by RayClaus.) 640px-Toodeeizblushyngsohhaurdliekohmiphazyn.png|Spyro's official Gorilla Club ID. |-| Littel= Spyro_013.jpg Littel as fayzawn.png Toodee n spayro shud geyt marrd.png Soh littel.jpg |-| KANUN BE4 FANUN!!!!1= Needs_more_gorillz.png Toodee kom heer.jpg Lol spayro lovz toodee.jpg Spyro.jpg spyro in wing armor.jpg 290px-Megaramspyroart.jpg Spyrotoyform.png Magic.png|skylndrz unyvurse wuz soh deep Category:Skylanders Category:Magic Category:Core Skylanders Category:Canon Skylanders Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Purple Dragons